kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting Until The End! Awake Your Power!
Fighting Until The End! Awake Your Power! is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Deku. Despite being a Christmas special, this episode features the final showdown between the Class 1-A students and the League of Villains, as well the rise of a new group of Villains. Kamen Rider Volts makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis The apocalypse just began! Darkness is prepared for the final battle, but for this one he isn't alone, as he brought an army of Ant Nomus to defeat the heroes. For this, Deku, Ryukyu, and his friends must fight until the end and go beyond the limits to defeat Darkness and his Ant Nomu Army. But suddenly, a new group of Villains rises from the ashes. Plot To be added Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Akeno Watanabe (Voice) * , Hero Driver: (Voice) * : Etsuko Kozaka (Voice) * Hero Driver: (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Eri Kitamura (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : Kosuke Kuwano (Voice) * : Tōru Nara (Voice) * : Kosuke Miyoshi (Voice) * : Masakazu Nishida (Voice) * : Tarusuke Shingaki (Voice) * : Kiyono Yasuno (Voice) * : Yūto Uemura (Voice) * : Kōki Uchiyama (Voice) * : Takahiro Fujiwara (Voice) * : Hiro Shimono (Voice) * : Misato Fukuen (Voice) * : Kosuke Takaguchi (Voice) * : Ryo Iwasaki (Voice) * : Daichi Endou (Voice) * : Satoru Inoue (Voice) *Mr. Compress : Tsuguo Mogami (Voice) *Kai Chisaki/Overhaul : Kenjiro Tsuda (Voice) Guest Cast * : Kaori Yagi (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Uravity: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Ingenium, Kamen Rider Darkness: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Kamen Rider Riot: (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Ant Nomu Army: (神前 元 Kanzaki Hajime), (岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō), (中田 裕士 Nakata Yūji), various suit actors QuirkChangers * QuirkChangers Used: ** Deku *** One For All, Explosion, Axe, Big Fist, Super One For All ** Kacchan *** Explosion ** Uravity *** Zero-Gravity, Dragon ** Shoto *** Half-Cold, Half-Hot **Ingenium *** Engine ** Froppy *** Frog ** Riot *** Hardening ** Darkness *** Darkness * Form(s) used: ** Deku *** Explosive Hero, Chopping Hero, Battle Hero, Super One For All ** Kacchan *** n/a ** Uravity *** Dragoon Hero ** Shoto *** n/a ** Ingenium *** n/a ** Froppy *** n/a ** Riot *** n/a ** Darkness *** n/a Errors To be added Notes * As part of , this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Closing Screen QuirkChangers:' **Kamen Riders: Deku, Kacchan, Uravity, Shoto, Ingenium, Froppy, Riot **QuirkChangers ***Deku: Super One For All ***Kacchan: Explosion ***Uravity: Dragon ***Shoto: Half-Cold ***Ingenium: Engine ***Froppy: Frog ***Riot: Hardening *'Count at episode end' **'QuirkChangers in Deku's possession': One For All, Explosion, Axe, Big Fist, Foldabody, Super One For All **'QuirkChangers in Kacchan's possession': Explosion **'QuirkChangers in Uravity's possession': Zero Gravity, Dragon **'QuirkChangers in Shoto's possession': Half-Cold, Half-Hot **'QuirkChangers in Ingenium's possession': Engine **'QuirkChangers in Froppy's possession': Frog **'QuirkChangers in Darkness's possession': Darkness * The episode aired one day after the premiere of both My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising, as well the tenth episode of the 4th season of My Hero Academia (the movie and series that Kamen Rider Deku is based on respectively), Temp Squad. * This episode marks the last Kamen Rider episode to air in the 2010s. * Final appearances of Kamen Rider Darkness (Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri), Dabi, Muscular, Kenji Hikiishi/Magne, Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner, Atsuhiro Saku/Mr. Compress, Jin Bubaigawara/Twice (Himiko Toga managed to escape using her Ochaco disguise/transformed form), and the Darkness KuroSickle. * This is the first episode to feature more than three QuirkChangers at the closing screen, in this case, this episode shows seven QuirkChangers at the end. * First appearance of Denki Kaminari's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Volts. Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Christmas Episode